Eyewitness
by Madman007
Summary: Set ten years after the Miranda incident, an event is officially disclosed by the newly crowned King of Londinum regarding an adventure he went through with the crew of Serenity while he was still Prince.
1. Entry 1

**Eyewitness**

KING D. AUGUSTUS III - BEGIN LOG ENTRY : 7 July 2528: 22:50

Ok. So, how do I start this? I guess I should start at the beginning. My official title now is King Dekterius Oliver Augustus III. It's a long one, huh. My friends and family call me Deke. I was born here on Londinum into a high class court family in which my father, King Phillip Oliver Augustus II, was King of Londinum years before I was born. My father had taken ill this past year and finally last week he lost his battle to sickness. Therefore, I was crowned King. I have no mother. She died after having me. I have lived all my life as a Prince. I collected a number of friends and a greater number of enemies over the years. I have only been to two planets, here and Persephone. I have never really had an adventure to speak of. That is, until ten years ago when I was fifteen.

So, as you may have guessed, this is my first entry as King. Yet my first entry will not involve mundane activities as tradition calls for. No, I'm a more open kinda guy than that. I will have more personal insight of my own on the goings on in my court. Hee, _my_ court. Sounds weird. However, there is one thing I must do now before I begin the standard entries. It is more like a promise to myself, and indirectly to my father. I cannot let it fade into memory any longer.

In the next few entries, I will finally disclose an event that, up till now, officially never happened. My father at the time warned me that the event would be detrimental to the court if exposed. I always felt since that it would be a disgrace to the people involved if I didn't expose it. My father said throughout my life, "Wait until you are King" or "When you are King you can do whatever you want, but right now you are not King and I am." Well, here I am. I'm King and he's dead. So, without further adieu, let me begin.

Let's go back ten years. 2518. I was fifteen. I was more or less a bratty kid then. Spoiled. I had an overabundant ego. I would challenge people. I had several babysitters in my childhood. It got to a point where people were afraid to apply for the position. I was constantly in trouble with the law. The criminal acts I performed were more along the lines of harmless pranks. I was never bound by law due to my direct connection to the leader of the entire planet. Though, that didn't give me license to do anything I wanted. My father saw to that. Sitting here now thinking of how I used to act then makes me cringe. The next thing that happened brought me down to reality.

I had an interest in bracketball and still do. My father thought it would take my mind off other nefarious activities I was fond of. It did, for the most part. Well, there was one night when I was at the practice field and after kicking a few I retired to the locker room. Once I entered the darkened locker room, I heard voices inside. I recognized one of them being my only friend and confidant, Bishop Oscar Mandalay. The other was the deep sinister voice of my father's newly recruited Chief Court Advisor, Gus Busby. Oscar was the only being who wasn't afraid of me. He would always have my father's permission to scold and punish me as he saw fit. Therefore, Oscar was the only person I ever trusted.

In the locker room, my presence being obscured from their view, I could hear them not talking, but shouting at one another. At that time, I didn't know what the argument was about. All I knew then was that it was heated enough to kill over. At least on Busby's end. As I was peering around the corner to see full view, I witnessed Busby suddenly stick a knife into my childhood friend's gut over and over again. It is an image that will never escape my memory. The next minutes after that were a blur. I remember squealing, thus announcing my presence to Busby. I remember then starting to run. Busby dropped Oscar like a rag doll to the floor and he started running after me. Busby was middle aged at the time and I wasn't. So, I was quicker and got away. Needless to say, I spilled the whole thing to my dad that night and in no time, Busby was in Court custody.

His trial was set to start in less than a week. We buried my friend and Bishop Mandalay the next day. It wasn't long until all people of Londinum knew I was to be key witness. Everyone including Busby. I don't know if my dad already knew, but Busby was known in parts to be a bit shady. That proved true when he had hinted to my dad while in captivity that he couldn't guarantee my safety in a week. That sounded like a threat to me as well and I was only fifteen. But, I wasn't scared. I was too headstrong and stubborn to realize the danger I could be in. My dad was scared enough for the both of us. It didn't matter that we threatened Busby back. He warned that his "connections" would come after me at any time till the trial unless he was freed before it started.

My father was frantic. He had other advisors but none seemed competent enough to give him advice. Which was the whole reason why he hired Busby in the first place. His new advisors suggested I be taken off planet in an undisclosed location. My dad knew he couldn't use any of his people because he could not tell which had been infected with Busby's connected money. He had to use an outsider. That's when one of the advisors stated, "Miranda."

Anyone reading this remembers that name and the true version of what happened on Miranda. It was such a travesty that the Almighty Alliance had been involved in such a cruel act to indirectly kill millions of people and then cover it up. The exposure of the Alliance had happened barely six months before my troubles started. The Alliance, of course, did its best to cover up the cover up and explain themselves, but the damage was done. The entire 'Verse knew better. The Alliance lost a lot of control over many systems after that information was out. They really never recovered. The Parliament was dissolved eventually and The Coalition was formed, which wasn't much better, but it gave more freedom to more central worlds. Outside planets just kept to themselves. Which really wasn't all that much different.

Ok, enough history lessons. Go read a history wave 'chive.

There was one aspect to the Miranda exposure that was not well known to the galaxy. Who had done it? Who actually took the challenge to go up against the Alliance and succeed in publically making them look like assholes. King Phillip had his ways to find out. He had researchers search through waves on anything linking to the people who were involved. It took a precious day, but it was found. A wave was found where a Firefly was amidst the fighting between the Operative's army and the Reavers. It was seen crash landing into a hangar. There showed a crew of seven making their stand against the Reavers while also trying to get to the mainframe so as to project the evidence 'Verse wide for all to see. My dad personally looked into the crew of that Firefly and found some interesting facts.

Malcolm Reynolds was its Captain. From there, my dad found the connection to him and the ship's name, _Serenity_. The crew had survived years of taking on odd jobs for just enough coin that almost always placed their lives on the line. That particular mission on Mr Universe's moon took the life of their pilot. My father thought long and hard on the crew of _Serenity_. King Phillip Augustus II wasn't like Kings of Londinum of old. He had honor and he had the ability to see honor in others without even meeting them. After studying Captain Malcolm Reynolds and his First Mate Zoe Washburn, he found the honor inside them. He knew that this was the crew for the job. They would stop at nothing to fulfill the objectives of the mission.

With all of that already decided, I was not thrilled. My father presented them to me and I saw them as rugged and careless. When I think about it now, I was only against them because I was against securing me as a cause of my over developed ego at the time. In my stubborn teenage mind then, I needed no one to keep me safe. I had the notion I could protect myself from any harm. And I wouldn't listen to anyone who would tell me otherwise. It's times like this when I reflect on my youth that I just want to go back in time to kick the living _go sei_ out of that brat. Regardless of my attitude, my father ordered a wave to hail the crew of _Serenity_ to Londinum as soon as possible. It took another precious day, but they did arrive.

They all were led to an obscure end of our palace. I watched them from afar as they walked in awe of the spectacles of Londinum. I gathered as much that this was their first visit to my father's kingdom planet. The ornate decor of the architecture kept them gawking to almost no end. It was typical of guests we had invited to our planet. Outsiders rarely were invited. We on Londinum are private people. The Alliance could never intervene in our affairs. The simple reason being, if it were not for us, there would not even be a 'Verse.

For those who need yet another history lesson, Londinum was the very first official planet to be terraformed. There were prototypes outside the known galaxy, of course, but Londinum was the first to have settlements and then a royal hierarchy was established. This planet is probably the closest to the customs of the Earth That Was.

Ok. Back to the record. You really must get a wave 'chive. I can't keep giving you these history lessons.

The crew of _Serenity_ proved my theory of being so rugged from the look of them. Captain Mal Reynolds wore a long brown coat with a glorious ancient pistol hidden underneath. He set himself straight and confident. His first mate, Zoe, was striking with a stoic demeanor about her. I couldn't imagine getting anything past her. The ship's mechanic was a girl. I had never heard that before. She had hints of grease on her clothes and face. She was escorted in arms by a rather handsome fellow. This must be Simon Tam. He and his sister were cleared of any bound law since Miranda. He was also the doctor. Simon and Kaylee looked liked they would never separate. There was hardly any space between them as they walked arm in arm enjoying the scenery. The younger girl had to be River Tam, Simon's sister. She even looked mysterious. She wasn't dressed in the ratty clothes the others wore. Her thin dark blue skirt almost moved along with her. She held so much grace in her movement that she didn't just walk...she glided. I can't describe it better than that. There was another man with them who looked more like a criminal. This must be Jayne Cobb, the ship's public relations. From the look of him it was hard to imagine he could relate publically. Tall, rough, and armed to the teeth. Then there was the Companion.

Technically, she was the only one of the crew that was qualified to speak to the King. But, since this was an unofficial mission, my father threw tradition out the window. To say she was merely beautiful would be an insult. I was hoping she had not heard of my actions of a few years prior. In one of my many pranks, I posed as a well to do gentleman of age and I had called for the need of a Companion. When she had arrived, my father found out and he paid her anyway for her troubles. It was yet another instance of mine that had been swept under the rug.

When they all arrived in the far wing of the palace, they were greeted first by my father's court members. Their purpose was to brief the crew on Royal court rule. It had been embedded in me since I was four.

_Only address the King as such or His Majesty._

_Do not speak until spoken to._

_No sudden movements that can be construed as a violent act._

_The Prince shall only be referred to as The Great One._

Hee, I like adding that last one to mess with people.

Anyway, the room where the meeting took place was a special soundproof chamber where recordings could not penetrate from the outside. That didn't include recording devices already inside the room. I was given such a device on my twelfth birthday. It was disguised as a ring and it could record any conversations within a twenty foot radius. More or less it was a toy. I have saved the files from those conversations pertinent to this event for the time I would document it. On that first meeting when the King addressed the _Serenity_ crew, I was in the next room recording everything. I didn't trust these people that much.

Anyway, here is the first file. Let's see how this works.

UPLOADING FILE 2418 4.15 09:35 -

KING PHILLIP: As my advisors have indicated in the wave to you, I have requested your services for a mission of the utmost importance. A cowardly act was committed within my court and my son, Prince Dekterius, was witness. The perpetrator is in captivity, but he has men on the outside that he has said he will use to harm my son if he is not released.

MAL REYNOLDS: So, you want an outsider to protect him.

KING PHILLIP: You are very astute.

JAYNE COBB: Ass-what?

COMPANION SERA: Be silent, Jayne!

MAL REYNOLDS: Thank you, Your Majesty. I do have a knack for sizing up a situation.

KING PHILLIP: A very prized gift. What we want to happen is to transport my son off planet as soon as possible.

MAL REYNOLDS: Anywhere in particular?

KING PHILLIP: I will leave that to your discretion. I simply do not want to know. The less information I have, the less Busby's contacts have. All I ask is that my son is secured for the next seventy-two hours. I want him well enough to testify his eyewitness accounts to bound Busby by law for the rest of his natural life. Any questions?

MAL REYNOLDS: Just one. Of all the people you have at your beck and call, why us?

COMPANION SERA: Mal, it is inappropriate to question His Majesty's decisions.

KING PHILLIP: It's all right. He is entitled to an answer. I chose you based on your actions involving your exposure of the Alliance actions concerning Miranda. As you stated, I need an outsider. Unknowns. Who better to hide from nefarious criminals than those who associate with them. No offense.

MAL REYNOLDS: None taken. I suppose you know we ain't popular with the Alliance either. The Coalition aside, the "purple bellies" still want our hides.

KING PHILLIP: Truth be told, I was not popular with the Alliance myself. The difference is, I could afford to be. The Alliance still cannot touch me.

ZOE WASHBURN: You can guarantee Alliance won't interfere?

KING PHILLIP: I cannot guarantee anything. I will say that, if I am asked, you and your crew are unknown to me and will have full deniably from the Royal Court of Londinum.

COMPANION SERA: Most gracious of you, Your Majesty.

KING PHILLIP: Now, I would like to discuss the terms of compensation.

COMPANION SERA: Any compensation you offer will be more than adequate for the job we are–

KING PHILLIP: Is 500,000 square enough?

-END FILE

Let me stop the file right there. This is the first time I attempted this. It took me twenty minutes to upload that recording in the journal. I wanted to comment on various things on it so if I keep shutting the file down each time I'll be here forever. It's already eleven at night now. I know these recordings by heart, so I will just scribe them as I go. Much easier.

Now, having said that, my father's bid for the _Serenity_ crew's compensation shocked them all. I could tell they were silently overjoyed and I suspect that they had never had a job where their take was so grand. Needless to say, they accepted. The only problem was me.

I heard Mal ask, "So, where is the little tyke?"

My dad motioned to the door to one of his aides and he opened it revealing myself. Granted, I wasn't the easiest teenager to deal with then. The last thing I wanted at that time was to go with a bunch of filthy strangers on some unknown planet. That animosity showed in my reaction to them.

"So, these are my protectors for three days? They don't look like much."

"Looks can be deceiving," Mal stated.

"Yeah, deceivingly ugly," I shot back.

"Dekterius, that is not proper manners," cried my father. "These people will help keep you safe until the trial."

I scoffed, "Of course, they will. You're holding their precious coin hostage."

"That's enough," my father scolded. "You will go with them and that's an order. Go and pack some things enough for the time you're with them."

"No! Why are you making me do this? I can stay here. I can handle myself."

My demeanor always caught my father off guard. The King could negotiate treaties and he knew how to manipulate Ambassadors into getting what they both wanted without literally asking. Yet, he could not figure out how to handle his own son. He would always let Bishop Mandalay handle me. Now, the Bishop was dead. It didn't seem to affect the crew of _Serenity_.

Immediately after I said that last remark, the one they called Jayne quipped, "Oh, this is going to be so worth the coin."

"See," I cried, "all they think about is money."

It was then Mal's turn to try to win me over. "Now, son, coin aside, I do believe your father...Majesty knows what's best for you. We have a very big ship with many hiding places that even I don't remember where they all are. We can keep you safe."

"Really? You're last pilot wasn't safe enough and he got himself killed."

I really did not think when I said that. Suffice to say that the tension from the crew grew tighter. The first mate Zoe made to lunge toward me and for a second I thought she would have succeeded if it weren't for Mal holding her back in time. My father was about to scold me again, whatever good that would have done. Mal Reynolds had another approach.

"Ok, listen to me now, son. You don't know us. You know about our crew and what's past, but that's only on the surface. You best not be questioning our pledges of your safety on an incident that you know nothing about. Contrary to your sizing up of us, I can assure you that despite the great amount of coin we've been offered, we can just as easily turn it away and that'll leave your little unspanked fanny at the mercy of Busby's men. We can find other jobs. If that's the attitude your going to give us, to Hell with the _gorram_ coin."

At that point, I realized I may have met my match. Not even Oscar would have talked to me like Mal had. His outburst, though inappropriate, was effective. I answered with an indignant, "Fine" and went to pack my things.

After I did, I came back into the same room and by then most of the crew were back to their ship. Mal was acting as escort and he waited along with my father for me. I said farewell to my father and he treated me to a borderline tearful goodbye. Mal then led me back to the hangar where they landed his ship.

All I had known about the craft was its name and make. As a kid, me and my friends would have various flatcards of all sorts of spacecraft and we would trade amongst ourselves for the better ones in our collection. The most popular ones was a Skylark fighter, a 250B Hawkwind, and the rarest and greatest fighter known to man was a JW Stargazer. It never failed that in all of our collections there was always one ship always left untouched for trade. An Aught 3 Firefly. It was just a cargo ship with no real purpose. When I came upon to see _Serenity_, I couldn't help but remark, "What a hunk of _go sei_."

I had said this too loud and Kaylee, the girl mechanic, barked back at me, "She's not _go sei_!"

Mal told me, "It's best to watch what you call _Serenity_ around Kaylee, my boy."

"Hey! My name is Deke, not boy."

"Ok, Deke. Get your ass in there."

I walked up the ramp and Mal shut the main door. The Companion approached me to show me to my bunk to the back of the ship on the first floor. The hangar seemed larger from the inside than from the outside. I set my things down on the cot as the Companion instructed me where the kitchen was on the second level and that they had plenty to eat. I kept calling her Companion and she then instructed me to call her Inara. It was weird calling a Companion by first name without monetary issues involved.

I stood aside while I watched Mal's crew perform their duties. It was astounding how loyal they were to him. I've watched the King's army during drills and they weren't as efficient as this group. They did their duties without question. Mal wasn't the sort of Captain that barked orders and you had to do them or else. It almost seemed like he presented his commands in such a way that let you know it had to be done but he was _allowing_ you to perform it. Now that I had ten years to think about it, that method created confidence in the crew and at the same time loyalty to Mal as well.

At one point I heard Mal speak to the younger girl. "River, can you reset that course for Jiangyin and get us going?"

"Aye, captain," she replied as she herself headed up the stairs.

It took me a moment and then I went into the first of my many outbursts of the trip. "Hold it! _She_ is your pilot?"

Mal just looked at me as if there was nothing wrong with it. "That'd be so."

"She isn't old enough to drive a hover taxi, let alone a spacecraft."

Mal answered simply, "What our little Albatross lacks in physical age she more than makes up in mental age."

First, I had no idea what an Albatross was. Second, I couldn't believe that this ship was run by three females and two of them had direct control of the ship. Regardless of my confusion, the girl pilot, River, said something back at Mal that made no sense.

"The chicken is scared to go across the road with fertile eggs."

Mal just nodded his head and addressed me. "There, does that comfort you?"

"You all are crazy," I commented.

"Pretty much, but you should have met River _before _Miranda."

River looked at me and said, "Excuse me, but I have to pilot a ship. If I can remember where I put the joystick, that is." She proceeded to head up the stairs.

Mal spoke to me again. "Ok, are we done here? We have to make a stop on Jiangyin to drop off shipment and get paid on another job–"

"What?" Another one of my outbursts. "What the hell do you mean? I thought you were to keep me safe?"

"And if you stay and keep to the ship, you will be. Kaylee and Simon are staying here so you won't be alone."

I smirked and said, "They seem to not want any company as much as they're together."

"Ain't it the truth. Now, you're all welcome to the food in the kitchen but that's all the places I'm permittin' ya to go."

"I thought there were hidden places you don't even know about?"

"And if you'd like, I can get Jayne to help you find one and hide you inside for this whole time."

I reluctantly accepted the situation and I went off to my bunk and sulked.

There was not anything to speak of until we got to Jiangyin. So, on that note, I will continue this entry in the morning.

KING D. AUGUSTUS III - END LOG ENTRY : 7 July 2428: 23:45


	2. Entry 2

**Eyewitness 2.0**

KING D. AUGUSTUS III - BEGIN LOG ENTRY : 8 July 2528: 10:38

Ok. I'm back. All freshed up and ready to spill. I had some Kingly things to do early but I got those out of the way and I told my aides to leave me alone for a few hours. Not in so many words, of course.

Where were we. Oh, yes. The journey to Jiangyn. I remember now someone told me it was a nine hour trip there. Can't remember if it was Inara or Mal. I went into my bunk and my sulking session became a sleeping one.

It was Inara who awoke me. Seeing that beauty when I opened my eyes I thought I was still dreaming. I asked her if we were there yet. I moved to switch on my ring recorder from underneath the covers.

"Almost," Inara answered. "It's time for supper."

"I'll just eat in here."

"Nonsense. On _Serenity_ we eat dinner together."

"Oh...wonderful. So, is the cooking well enough here, or do I have to worry about my safety there too?"

"Are you always this incorrigible?"

"All my life."

"Hmm...I guess that would probably help you pose as a man of age, wouldn't it?"

I shot up from the bed like a cannon shot. "You...you knew that was me?"

She stood and smiled. How I so wanted to melt in that smile. She then stated, "I do now."

I was played. By a Companion, no less. Not even my friends would have been brave enough to attempt to dupe me. She went on to admit that she had known the Companion I had asked for as a full grown gentleman. In fact, it was a Companion-in-training who I had asked for. It was one of Inara's students and I was to be her first client. Instead, I turned out to be her first hard lesson. I apologized to Inara and she said it didn't matter now, for the girl was now an accomplished Companion and doing well now. Or...then. You know what I mean.

Inara left after telling me dinner was in five minutes. I freshened up, brushed my mane of white blond hair, and washed my face. I climbed up the stairs and came to a corridor where I had two directions. To my left was the way into the engine room. It seemed so small for what its purpose was. To my right was where I heard voices. I followed that path and came into the dining area and kitchen. The lights were dimmed but sitting at the large wooden table was a hydro-lamp providing all the light needed. The entire crew sat around the table and they busied themselves by passing food around. Inara was just sitting down when she saw me in the doorway.

"Come sit with us and eat something."

Then it hit me. All my life I had been surrounded by friends, aides, Oscar, and my father the King. I never experienced a sense of family since I had no mother. It wasn't until that moment seeing all of the crew together when I felt that sense of family. I couldn't show that to them. I had to project an image of strength. To them it probably read as cockiness. I read a wise man once say that cockiness is the illusion of confidence.

I sat down at the empty chair and was impressed with the array of foods displayed. A main meal was in a large bowl that looked to be a combination of beef and noodles. Whole tomatoes. Various fruits. I spotted a bowl of strawberries sitting in front of Kaylee. She was busy placing food in Simon's mouth, so I took advantage to reach for it. Without warning, I was slapped by Kaylee's hand.

"Do you know how to ask for things?" she demanded.

Upon seeing my embarrassment, Simon took his 'sticks and placed some strawberries on a plate. "I have learned in the past months, Deke, that not even I can come between Kaylee and her strawberries." He handed me the plate and added, "I'm sure she can relinquish a few." He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, ok," she surrendered. "He can have some. But, that's all."

River remarked, "My brother has ulterior motives with those strawberries and her later tonight."

Jayne uttered, "Let's not go into any form of detailin' on that."

I nodded my thanks and took the plate. I bit into one and it was so fresh. "Wow, those are good. What is that stuff in the bowl?"

"Beef Wellington. It was Book's..." Inara paused a flutter and finished with, "recipe."

The crew all seemed to carry on a silence at that point. I went and asked the obvious.

"Book?"

"A former crew mate," Mal supplied.

"And honorable friend." This came from Jayne of all people.

But, instead of me keeping with the honorable tone, I had to be who I was then and make matters worse. "You mean he died, too? Boy, I'm really feeling safe around this ship already."

"He didn't die on the ship," Jayne growled.

I kept digging my hole. "Ok, but that's two people I know of who has died in connection with this ship. Does this ship have some kind of curse or something? I knew this was a bad idea. When my father finds out that you folks are incompetent–"

And that's when it hit me. The roll all covered in butter grease hit me square on the forehead leaving a dripping spot that oozed down my face. I looked up to see who the hurler was and by then all the crew was in hysterics. All but River. She just kept eating. I had crossed her off as a suspect.

Until Jayne said, "Nice shot, Albatross."

How could this little girl not much older than I hit me dead on without even looking? I wiped the grease off as I was subjected to more embarrassment. After the commotion died down, I asked another question I wasn't supposed to ask. "What are we doing in Jiangyn?"

"_We_ are finalizing a job that your problems so rudely interrupted," Mal answered.

"When the King of Londinum calls for you, there is no hesitation," Inara explained.

"And you're not even related to him," I quipped.

"I just can't believe he picked us," Jayne said. "Little ole us."

Simon put in, "Well, we are indirectly the cause for the establishment of the Coalition."

"It's basically the same as the Alliance, minus purple bellies," Jayne countered.

Simon said back "They're not after us. That's a difference."

"Alliance still wants us," Mal said.

"And now with all this popularity with the King and all, it may not be hard for them to find us," Jayne replied.

I had to weigh in with, "No, my father said he wouldn't expose you. My father may be spineless when it comes to me, but I assure you his word is solid."

Simon replied, "That may be true, but the days of staying under the radar may be ending."

"The price of fame, I guess," Mal stated. He paused before he addressed me, "Anyway, as I told you, _we_ are going to do what we aimed to finish and you are staying here."

Kaylee brightened. "Yeah, me and Simon can keep you company."

I sneered. "You sure you two don't want that time alone?"

"Trust me, they've logged all kinds of alone time," Mal interjected.

The couple went red for a few seconds until Kaylee recovered. "We don't have a bracketball field but we have other games. Horseshoes, Jacks, and we have a game with a hoisted O-ring we can set up."

"I'll try to contain my excitement," I dead-panned.

The mechanic's eyes widened and turned to Mal. "You are taking the Mule, right?"

"Yep. I assume it's ready."

"It is for low speeds. The left thruster will stick a bit in high gear. I s'pose I don't have time to work on that."

"You're right. We're not looking to being chased, anyway."

"Are we ever?" Jayne muttered.

Mal ignored it and addressed me again. "So, Deke, you can either join in on one of those many exciting games or you can rest yourself up in your bunk. I will confess that those hours we had on the trip here were so quiet and peaceful."

I ignored Mal's stab and then I considered something that I will explain in a moment. To them I just stated, "No, I'll be in my bunk."

Jayne snickered and asked, "So, you're old enough for that too, huh?"

"Old enough for what?" I asked in confusion.

The only reply came from Inara, who said to Jayne indignantly, "You're pathetic, Jayne."

They went back to eating and conversing amongst themselves despite my confusion from Jayne's obvious inside joke.

Now, to my earlier mention of what I was considering. As I stated in the last entry, I had experienced nothing that would even come close to a real adventure. I always made my own adventures with my pranks and tricks. It wasn't enough and I wanted more. I never got that chance to expand my wants I that area. Until I was on _Serenity_. Because Mal was nondescript as to what their task was on Jiangyn, my curiosity got the better of me. Right there at that dinner table, I formed a plan.

I took a healthy portion of the Beef Wellington and started eating it. Very fast. It actually wasn't bad. Though, in order for my plan to begin, I had to leave the table early before they were done. In the middle of eating, I dropped my 'sticks and placed my hands on my stomach. I feigned moans of pain and asked if I could be excused.

Zoe took her chance to scold me. "You keep eating at the pace you were it's no wonder you're in pain."

But, then Simon almost ruined it. "Is the pain high near your chest or low in your colon?"

Damn. I forgot he was a Doctor. I had to improvise. "Uh..more below my stomach. Think it's the beef that didn't agree with me."

"Or you could have food poisoning. There's no discoloration in your face, but that isn't always a good indicator. I have something that could help."

"Uh...maybe later. I find that rest usually works."

"Just don't hurl here," Jayne grunted.

Dr. Tam kept on. "Does it feel like you could regurgitate?"

"If that means barfing, then no. Just a small pain."

He nodded. "Yes, it could be food poisoning." He started to get up. "I'll go get my bag–"

"No! I mean, it's ok. I've had this before. Like I said, rest does the trick. I have medicine if it does get worse."

Simon asked me if it was a certain type of medicine that I couldn't remember now or even pronounce. Yet, my plan wouldn't work if he checked on me and found nothing. I did my best to keep lying. "It's a form of that. My dad has it too."

"It can be hereditary. Still, I would feel better if I helped you."

"I don't need your help! I told you I'm going to rest and that's that!"

Mal looked up from his plate to ask, "You talk to your father the King that way?"

"All the time," I sneered.

"He must be having a grand peaceful ol' time right now," Mal shot back. "Why won't you let the Doc look at you?"

"I told you, I will be fine when I rest." Seeing that my answer wouldn't be enough, I asked, "All right. When are you leaving on the surface?"

"We land in a half hour. Why?"

I turned to Simon and said, "How about I rest for an hour and you check up on me after that? If I'm not better by then, I'll be your patient."

Simon answered, "Ok. Call it an official house call."

After he agreed, I excused myself. I made sure the crew didn't follow and stayed in the dining room. My plan was on. I hurried to my bunk where I reached into my bag to clutch a wad of clothes which I started stuffing under the covers. It was the oldest trick in the book. I used to use it on the Royal guards to sneak out of the Palace. They'd peek in my room to find a lump in the bed which they would mistake for my body when I was really out and about performing dastardly deeds. After I formed the clothes nice and plump to match my form, I went out quietly to check on the crew. They were all still in the dining room. I then went over to the hovercraft in what Kaylee called The Mule. I looked in and saw that it was rather small. Only five seats and not much room. Behind the seats, though, there was a nook small enough for me to squeeze through. I wasn't exactly a skin and bones formed kid, but I still wasn't chubby by any means. I found a small tarp hanging nearby that I grabbed and I worked my way in the crevice and covered myself with the tarp. Then, I waited.

It wasn't long until I heard the crew climb down and prepare to leave. Mal gave his orders and despite the fact I couldn't see, I could guarantee they were carried out with no argument. At one point, Mal gave a strange warning.

"Be careful with the canister. We don't want the ashes to spill and not get paid."

I was dumbfounded. Ashes? I listened more. There was mention of me.

Mal asked, "You gonna check on Prince Charming soon?"

Simon answered, "I just did. He's sleeping."

"Good. Try to keep him that way. Dope him if you have to."

"Captain's orders."

I felt something land in front of me which was probably just their gear. Which in their line of work meant artillery. Jayne must have come up to Simon to say something I didn't understand.

"Since we're back on Jiangyn, we can go look for those hill folk who kidnaped and tried to burn you and your sister the last time we were here. You can have a reunion."

"You're so high-larious, Jayne. Besides, Mal assured me that village is on the other side of the planet."

"Well, wish in one hand..." He didn't finish and trailed off.

I could feel them get inside the craft. It was Mal, Zoe, Jayne, and for some reason, River. Why would an eighteen year old girl be needed on a mission like this? This crew was hard to figure out. Soon, we were off. The jerky motion and speed of the wind against us was so great I had to hold myself to the floor just to keep my place hidden. It was cramped as it was and my foot pushed against the side of the wall of the craft to stay in one place. Between the sound of the engine and the rush of the wind, it was hard to hear anything. The noise was ongoing for at least twenty minutes. Finally, we stopped and my ears were in relief. I could now listen to the four of them with ease. Well, three. River wasn't exactly a chatter mouth.

"Is this the place?"

"The coordinates are correct, sir. Johansen said he'd be alone with his bodyguard."

"Yeah. Alone with what kind of guns?"

"Eh, I don't see Johansen reacting that way. We got what he wanted. He's paying a pretty penny for it."

"Better be more than a penny."

"This place looks secure enough. That's what I like about far outstretched flat land. No surprises."

"Doesn't mean there won't be any, sir."

"True. But, we are all kinds of prepared for them."

"Plus we're early."

"As I always like to be. Throws a monkey wrench in most people's plans against us. So, we wait."

After a small silence, Zoe blurted, "Are we going to talk about the brat Prince?"

"He's a good kid," Mal remarked. A pause and then, "Deep, deep down inside maybe."

"Still...a lot of money for babysitting."

Finally, River joined the conversation. "A rich Prince with no discipline."

"That may be so," Mal admitted.

"I wonder what he witnessed?" Zoe asked.

"What? The reason for the trial?"

"Ain't he the key witness?"

River spoke again. "I have an idea." The next thing I knew the tarp that was hiding me was lifted and I was revealed in my hiding place. River finished her thought, "Why don't you ask him in person?"

They all turned to look at me and Mal ejected with, "What in _gorram_ hell is this?"

Right then and there, Mal's comm went off. He reached and shouted in it without hearing who it was. "I'm a little on the busy side here."

Simon's voice came through. "Uh...we can't find Deke. He pretended to be in bed."

"Are you looking all around the ship?"

"We're doing that now."

"Well, stop, because he's right here with us."

"Why is he with you?"

"Funny thing about that. I was about to find out when you called." He didn't give Simon a chance to sign off. He then did something I really didn't expect. He reached quick as lightning for his pistol and pointed it directly at me. "Now, I have never shot a child, but there's a first time for everything. You best explain yourself now since we don't have that much time before you start dreaming of lead."

I wore my famous sneer and retorted, "You won't kill me–"

The shot came too fast for me to realize that I wasn't actually hit. It sure did come very close between my legs to hit the metal floor of the craft.

"Who said anything about kill? I would be happy at injured myself. Why? Now."

I was shaken a bit and I was quivering at my answer. "I...thought it'd be..fun."

"Fun?" Mal repeated. "What we do, my boy, ain't exactly considered fun."

Jayne put in, "I don't know, Mal...I'm having a blast right now."

I then put on a tantrum. "Fine! You want to shoot me? Go ahead! If you don't want me here, I'll walk back to the ship." It was a way I had to induce guilt in the ones against me. It didn't seem to work with this group.

Mal finally lowered his weapon and asked River, "You know, I don't think you were even this much of a fuss when you first were brought on board."

"I had a lot on my mind then," she replied sweetly.

I then turned to make like I was getting out of the craft to walk back to the ship. I turned back to look at where we came. Or at least where I thought we came. I saw a vast flat land of desert. No ship in sight. "Um...which direction is the ship?" I asked embarrassingly.

Mal feigned ignorance and stated, "You know, I'm not quite sure." He pointed in one direction. "Was it there?" He pointed in another direction. "Or maybe it was that way. Zoe, can you remember?"

"Can't seem to recall, sir."

"Jayne?"

"I'm drawing a blank."

Before he could ask River's opinion she just stated, "Don't even ask."

Zoe mentioned, "It was too bad that tarp was too thick for you to see where we were going."

I remember closing my eyes in defeat.

Mal laid it out. "Guess you'll have to stay with us. Unless you want to wander the desert in search of the ship. It's sundown now, be pretty dark soon. Actually, that doesn't sound half bad."

"You can't just leave me here in the middle of the desert," I cried.

They all took turned in pondering and all agreed. All of them, including River said in unison, "Yes, we can."

"How do you figure?"

Jayne explained. "Well, King Daddy said you just needed to be healthy. Didn't exactly say in what condition you was to be healthy."

"Good point, Jayne." Mal said.

Then the sound of another vehicle approaching turned their heads to see a pristine four wheeler come from behind them and park in front of The Mule. Inside was a thin man wearing rimmed glasses who was the passenger. Next to him driving was a hulk of a man with various tats on his arm and face. Before the thin man got out of the vehicle, Mal turned to me and whispered, "Not a word from you. We will handle this." He turned back to face the thin man and he got out of the craft. "Jayne," he called. Jayne then handed him a small metal cannister with a locked lid. Mal took it but not before he looked at River. "Be ready for anything."

"Always am," was her reply.

He walked toward to meet the thin man face to face.

"Johansen."

"Malcolm. You're late," cried the man.

Mal scoffed. "Why do people still use that ruse to intimidate. You know for a fact we're early."

"You have it?"

"Right here in my pretty little hands."

"Let me have it."

"Well, what I see is this canister in my hands. What I don't see is a bag of coin in yours."

The man Johansen gave a nod to the other still in the drivers seat. The big man reached underneath to reveal a bag of coin. He threw it toward Jayne and he caught it.

Johansen said, "You got what you want. Your turn."

Mal proceeded to hand the man the canister. The man held it like it was a long lost trophy. Which, in fact, it was.

"The ashes of Emperor Horito of the thirty-third Dynasty. And it's in my hands."

"Yep. Now if it ain't any trouble, we have more to get into."

Johansen looked up at Mal to remark. "Not the greatest bunch of protectors you have there, Malcolm. Your shadow, Zoe Alleyne, is still with you, I see."

"It's Washburn," she snarled.

"Pardon me. I thought you would have gone back to your maiden name after what happened. My condolences on your loss." He paused and continued. "Jayne Cobb, the criminal. And, what's this? Not one, but two children."

Mal stated proudly, "You'll find I'm well protected. You have your muscle. I have mine."

Johansen laughed. "If you think Jayne here can best Hogan here, be my guest."

"I didn't say Jayne, did I? River? Best you come up to the front."

River moved out of the craft so gracefully it was almost as if in slow motion. She drifted over to Mal's side.

Johansen chuckled. "That's cute, Mal. But the games are over." Suddenly at the same time, Johansen and Hogan quickly pulled out their artillery. Hogan wielded a huge canon that looked like an automatic. Johansen pulled from his shoulder holster a small silver pistol. He then said in a polite tone, "I'm gonna have to ask for that bag back, Mal."

Mal sighed and breathed out, "Why does this all seem so familiar? Why, Johansen?"

"Do you know how precious this artifact is, Mal? There will be all types of people coming for it after they find out it was you who stole it from the museum on Persephone. We can't have you captured so as to reveal who your buyer is."

"You know us, Johansen. We don't sell and tell."

"I can't take that chance. I really hate you for making me hurt children."

"River's no child." He leaned his head toward her. "Have you seen enough?"

"I have," she answered in monotone.

Ok. The next thing I saw, or thought I did was utterly amazing. Two things happened so fast it was hard to realize they happened. And I was there. River moved like a flash in taking hold of Johansen's gun. It dropped to the ground. She pulled it behind his back, turned him to face Hogan. She also revealed two small sharp knives hidden securely from behind her back. One she used to hold the blade at Johansen's throat. The other she flung toward Hogan. All of this happened within seconds. _Seconds._ Not only that, the knife she flung at Hogan did not touch flesh. The point of the knife ran into the barrel of his gun! What kind of precision was needed for that move I will never know. All I know is that if I hadn't have seen it, I wouldn't have believed it. Who _was_ this girl? She kept holding Johansen by blade.

After that happened, Mal seemed casual, as if this happened on a regular basis. He said to Hogan with a gentle tone, "Now, you best not fire that thing with that knife stuck in there like that. Those things might backfire. And, as you can see we have your boss in a predicament. All you have to do is to leave here sans the bag of coin and forget us."

"We can track you when you leave. You can't escape." Hogan said this with too much confidence.

"Oh, I think we can. How was it you were going to track us again?"

Johansen chuckled as much as he could with a blade to his throat. "Your pulse beacon. We can follow it."

Mal came up in front of him and reached inside his coat pocket. It was some small contraption with wires sticking out of it. My guess was that it _was_ the pulse beacon. "You know, it's a good thing these are a dime a dozen and easy to reinstall. People keep using this to track. So predictable."

"I don't care." Johansen squealed.

Mal looked at River. "He doesn't care."

"I don't like it when they don't care," she said in a chilling cold voice.

"See, now you got her pissed. You won't like that side of her. She once defeated an army of Reavers without getting so much as a scratch on her. Incredible."

"My shining moment," River commented.

"Now, are we settled here? We did a job and I expect to get paid. We ain't gonna tell anyone who we sold it to. We do have principles."

"We do?" Jayne quipped.

"Well...most of the time." He addressed Johansen. "Now, I didn't hear the agreement on your end."

The man breathed and finally agreed. Mal nodded for River to release him and she did. Johansen stumbled back to his vehicle and Hogan drove them away.

Whew. And that ladies and gents, was the _Serenity_ crew in action. I was speechless on the way back. River kept the same quiet and peaceful manner as she had before she became a machine. My heart is pumping now even after ten years. And that took a lot out of me. Having said that, I'm retiring the entry for now. I do have a busy schedule to keep as King. I can't spend all day at entering this. There is more to disclose. Maybe tonight.

KING D. AUGUSTUS III - END LOG ENTRY : 8 July 2528: 12:16


	3. Entry 3

**Eyewitness 3.0**

KING D. AUGUSTUS III - BEGIN LOG ENTRY : 8 July 2528: 23:15

And all my Kingly duties are finished and my official entries are logged. I just have time enough to enter more in the supplemental log about the _Serenity_ crew before I hit the hay.

After what happened during their deal, see LOG ENTRY 2.0 I didn't know what to think of River. How could she learn those moves at such an early age? It got me thinking of why the Alliance had wanted her. To possess that level of quick reflexes and skill would be of use as an assassin. I so wanted to ask about her, but I felt I had overstayed my welcome with my antics of the night.

I was so speechless when we got back to the ship, even Kaylee questioned my silence.

Mal had answered, "He witnessed River in action. Funny, it's the same reaction you had when you saw River shoot Niska's men without looking."

When I thought of anyone shooting without looking, I shuddered. I had to ask. "What happened to them," I asked.

It was the first time I saw Kaylee even slightly disturbed, as if remembering a bad memory. "She killed them."

"Without looking?" I cried.

Kaylee corrected. "Oh, she looked all right. For about two seconds."

I turned to see River nonchalantly climb up the stairs to the cockpit. She walked in the same graceful manner as if nothing had happened. I turned back to Mal and Kaylee. "Who _is_ she?"

Mal forced out a hard tone. "Don't be expectin' any answers from us. What you did today only put you in more danger than we would like. Don't think Daddy King would like it if you got harmed on your own."

Instead of fighting back, I slowly agreed with him. I even said the words "sorry".

"_Tzao g_ao," Mal said back. He turned to Kaylee and asked, "Did you hear that? I know The Mule's engines may have ruptured my hearing for a bit, but I do swear I heard 'sorry' come out of the boy."

"Heard it too, Captain." Kaylee sweetly smiled.

"There may be hope for you yet, son."

I took that with a grain of salt and told them I'd be retiring to my bunk.

"Would that be you going to your bunk or only your clothes?" This from Kaylee. She went on. "Just so you know, Mr. Prince, the next time you try pretending to be sick in front of my Simon, he ain't gonna treat you unless you're dying."

I nodded to tell her I got the message and went on to my temporary room. I removed all my clothes from under the covers and plopped them on the floor with no sense of order then climbed on top of my bed. I didn't even turn the light out. I stared into space for close to an hour it must have been. Inara knocked at some point and I beckoned her in. She came in silently and sat at the foot of my bed.

Before she spoke, I remarked, "I figured you'd be the one to talk to me."

"Are you all right?"

"Relatively." I paused and noticed the vibrations. "Did we leave Jiangyn?"

"Yes. A while ago."

"Where we headed?"

"Off to the next thing." She paused herself and looked at me. "I heard you had questions about River."

"Am I to be debriefed on your little secret, now?"

"River's no secret. Not now. Alliance took care of that. Did you know they tried to say she made it up?"

I nodded. This was all on record that I researched. "And that she falsified the wave originally from Miranda? How dumb does the Alliance think we are?"

"If you did your research on us, which I'm sure you did, you would have known they wanted her back."

"Wanted her back?" I questioned.

"The Alliance had done things to her at a young age. Tests, injections, surgeries. Anything that would make her into what they wanted."

"An assassin," I supplied.

"That was never verified, but it seems likely."

Inara went on to explain that before Miranda, River was a confused child with a psychosis deep inside her. She would spurt incoherent sayings. She performed violent acts without warning. The aspect of River that was most unique was that she was believed to be psychic. If I hadn't been witness to her actions before, I would have thought that to be nonsense. Inara said she was highly intelligent and that she could react to things faster than most people could think to.

There was something else that Inara had said about River. The whole reason for her psychosis was the fact that she held a secret deep inside of her underneath suppressed emotions. River could feel twice more than any normal human thanks to the Alliance's experiments with her. That secret they later found out was the connection between Miranda and the Reavers. The secret was out when _Serenity's_ crew had exposed the wave that proved against the Alliance. After all of that was over, Inara had recounted, River acted relatively normal for a gifted teenager.

I remembered something Mal said to Johansen and I asked Inara, "Did she really defeat an army of Reavers without getting a scratch on her?" I asked it as if I thought it was as farfetched as it sounded.

Inara smiled her beautiful smile and simply stated, "That she did. We thought she was dead. When those doors opened and we saw her there standing among the dead Reavers with two huge blades in her hands...she just exuded a sense of power I think she always had but never found. Until that moment."

To this day, River's story both fascinates and haunts me. All I could reply to Inara then was a heartfelt, "Shiny!"

Inara went on to comment, "She can be intimidating to outsiders. It freaked us out when she first came on board. She was always unpredictable in good and bad ways. Since Miranda, she has learned to be part of the crew. It amazed us that she could be so experienced as a pilot. Must have been something the Alliance taught her."

At the mention of pilot, I asked Inara if I could ask something else that was said during the deal. She allowed me. "Your pilot...that died. He was Zoe's husband?"

Inara frowned in sadness for a split second and then quietly answered, "That's correct."

"His name was Hoban?"

Inara snickered and corrected, "Actually, we called him Wash. From his last name. Would you want to be called Hoban?"

I smirked. "Try Dekterius."

Inara smiled and quoted, "_'What's in a name?'_"

She thought she was quoting an obscure reference, but I knew my _Romeo and Juliet_. I quoted back to her, "'_'That which we call a rose would smell as sweet.'_"

She brightened and said proudly, "You know your Shakespeare."

"I keep myself educated. I'm thinking of doing some writing in the future."

OK, pause for irony here. Ok pause over. She thought that was a great idea. I kept on with the discussion of Zoe's husband, Wash.

"That must have been hard for her."

"She never speaks of it. It is just her way. Her stoicism may come off as being cold to others, but I see Zoe as just a realist. Especially when it comes to death."

Her words made me think of Oscar. Then and now. It made me ask her, "How did you handle his death?"

She raised her perfectly formed dark eyebrows and suggested, "Isn't that a rather personal question?"

I shrugged. "I just never had anyone close to me die before. My mom died in childbirth having me. Father never speaks of her, just like Zoe. Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily. As I said, it is just their way."

"So, what are you supposed to do when someone close to you dies?"

Inara took a breath and softly replied, "Whatever you feel that you have to."

I had no clue what that had meant back then. I do know now a decade later. I knew it last week when my own father had passed. In his case, it was almost a relief. Father had been so sick that he was just a body waiting to die. Anyway, don't want to get off track. Maybe in another entry for that.

I told Inara that I would like to be alone and she granted my request. I did turn off the light this time and remember sitting in my bed thinking of River's story, what she did to Johansen and Hogan's gun so fast, and then to Oscar. My eyes never shut for several hours.

It seemed like an eternity as I lay in the dark with my thoughts. At some point many hours later, I started hearing loud voices coming from the direction of the hangar. It wasn't screaming. The sound reminded me of the cheers I heard while in a bracketball tournament. I turned on the light and headed up to the hangar.

Mal, Simon, Kaylee, and Jayne were scurrying about in the now empty hangar. Inara was watching on the sidelines opposite of me near the Infirmary. Neither River nor Zoe were present. I looked around and then up and hoisted high above almost to the ceiling was The Mule. Just below it was a wide piece of metal in the shape of a very short cylinder. The players were bouncing a ball and each in turn, while the others trying to get at it, were attempting to pass the ball through the hoop. My guess was that was the way to score. I edged near the new field of play and Kaylee spotted me.

"Hey, look who graced us with his presence."

The players stopped and looked over at me.

Jayne was the first to smart off. "Well, there went our fun."

"Nonsense, Jayne. C'mon and join us, Deke."

"How do you play?"

Jayne took the ball from Simon and presented it before me and started talking to me like I was five. "See big ball? Big ball go through big hoop."

I ignored his patronizing ways and asked Kaylee, "How many points is it?"

"Points? No, we just play. We don't really score," she explained.

"Now, I'd think Simon would take offense to that, Kaylee," Jayne shot back.

Simon turned red but Kaylee punched Jayne in the arm.

I went on to ask, "How do you know who wins?"

"Wins?" Mal asked. "We ain't exactly the competitive kind."

I then fell back into my proud nature to boast about my sports ability. "When my team won the bracketball championship last year me and my team were given crowns."

"Tell you what," Jayne suggested, "if you make the most in, why, I'm sure we can find something to crown you with."

"Jayne," Kaylee scolding while trying to hide her snicker. She addressed me, "C'mon, Mr. Prince, let's see what you got."

I did join in and found that it was harder than it looked. When I did recover the ball after Mal took a shot and missed, I aligned the ball with the hoop, aimed, and threw. The ball curved wide and hit the side of the rim and Simon got the ball off the rebound. While we played, Jayne took every chance he got to bump into me. Accidently on purpose of course. Jayne was a big muscular man, but one really didn't appreciate his size until they were knocked down by his hulk.

We worked up a sweat a while and then finally tired ourselves out. I did manage to make the ball through once out of numerous failed attempts. After we sat ourselves down to catch our breaths, I gave my critique of the game. "That's harder than it looks."

Kaylee admitted, "Yeah, I remember Wash used to carry me on his back so I could make a shot." They all observed a small silence after that mention.

I broke it by once again selling my sport. "Still, bracketball is harder."

Jayne said, "Really? Don't see what's so hard. Kick a ball from the ground through a bracket net, what, twenty feet high?"

"More like thirty," I corrected.

Jayne looked up at the O-ring and judged where it was in the air and noted, "That must be at least forty foot high."

"Could be."

Jayne kept on. "I'm betting Mr Prince could make that easy, seeing he's all about skill on the sport."

"Uh, oh," Mal interjected. "I believe there is a challenge afoot."

Jayne never took his eyes off me. "There is if the Mr. Prince brought his equipment with him. Which I'm guessin' he did."

Without a word, but not without a smirk, I went back to my room to fetch the same off white and oblong bracketball I have used as a practice ball almost since I started into the sport. When it was new it was a brilliant white, but after say a few thousand kicks on the bracketfield it lost its gleam. I never go anywhere without it. When I came back into the hangar with it, I was greeted to hoots and hollers from Kaylee, Simon, and Mal. Jayne looked straight at me.

I went up to him and asked eagerly, "All right, so what are we playing for _when_ I make the shot?"

"Wow, he's all kinds of serious when he's challenged," Mal noted.

I kept on Jayne, as it was his challenge to me. "You don't think I can kick this through from the floor?"

"That's pretty high up. You sure you're up for it?"

"I am if you are."

"Ok, so what do you have that's worth me having, because I don't need zits."

Without hesitation I answered, "I have 200 square on me, right now."

Kaylee said in her sweet voice, "Boy, I will cherish the day when I can say those same words so casually."

Jayne said back, "Yeah, I ain't got that luxury to say that neither."

I shrugged. "You have something of similar value?"

"I have some pistols worth that much."

"Haven't got much use for guns. Tell you what, if I miss you can call yourself 200 square richer. If I make it...you will have to stop insulting me for the rest of my duration in your custody."

"Hey, that ain't near fair. Insulting you is worth more than 200."

"Don't know, Jayne," Mal said. "Seeing that you don't have anything else of value, I'd say your respect to him is worth it."

Jayne looked back at Mal. "And do you always have to bring logic to the table?"

Inara said from the side, "I think it's a great bet."

I could see Jayne didn't like it so I egged him on. "What? You still don't think I can make it?"

"No. You're used to kicking on a field where there's grass. This here is a metal grate. Ain't the same. I'll be looking forward to when we get back to Persephone where I can splurge on your 200 square."

I nodded and said "It's settled then." I walked over to the opposite side of the hangar while all were watching me. I placed the ball on the metal grate about twenty paces from the hoop. The ideal spot if I was playing on a field would be a bit farther but I have practiced at shorter distances for those quick kicks while the opposite team were chasing me. What also was an advantage that Jayne perceived as a flaw was that the metal grate acted as a built in marker to help the ball stay in place. There was also a greater advantage that Jayne never considered. I knew he was not too familiar with the sport. He may have seen recorded waves of games now and then, but no real interest. It surprised me because he could make a killing at being a bookie. And money was what Jayne was all about.

The bracket net on any given field could be any height between twenty-five to as much as forty-five foot high. Different fields had various heights. I learned a while back that if I practiced at much larger heights, my follow through could arc enough for lower heights. Many professional bracketball players were of this school of thought. My teammates were always joking with me that I wasn't pro. I would practice with the bracket net as high as fifty feet. Now, that height didn't help me if I was in play. Hitting that kind of height while running at full speeds was near impossible. Where it did help me was on penalty shots, where the ball was placed at a certain distance to the bracket whenever a foul was committed by the opposite team.

That was essentially what this shot was on _Serenity_. I could make that goal with my eyes closed. Jayne had no clue. I backed up against the up ramp and paced my kicked. I went forward and kicked. The ball sailed majestically in the air and never hit either side of the O-ring as it went clear through the middle of the hoop.

Applause greeted me with the same hoots and hollers as before. There were many remarks like "nice shot" and "that went clean through" and "how did he make it that far up".

Nothing from Jayne. No words at all. At the time, I guess he figured the best way to avoid insulting me was to stay silent.

Through the shouts of glee for my win of the wager, River appeared at the top of the rafters and called out to Mal.

"What is it, Albatross?"

"There was a message for you that came through."

"A wave?"

"No, an encoded message."

"Did you use the Scrambler to read it?"

"No, I figured it out on my own."

"Naturally. Who's it from? Badger?"

"Fanty and Mingo," she replied.

Mal repeated the names in a question and Jayne asked, "What would they want?"

"A job?" Kaylee suggested.

Jayne replied, "Last time we did a job for them, twenty-five percent magically became forty."

"Kinda like the height of my kick," I shot back. Jayne looked at me and I knew it was killing him not to say anything to me. I said back to him, "Hey, I didn't say _I _couldn't have some fun at your expense."

Mal went on to ask. "What else the message say, River?"

"He did say there was someone he does business with wants to offer you a job. They said the reputation could be spoken for by them."

"Uh huh. Where are they located?"

"Right now, in space." After a bit of confusion on that line, the crew finally understood.

Mal figured, "You mean he's off planet? In his ship? The man have a name?"

"Not a man. Woman."

Jayne said back, "If her name's either Yolanda, Bridget, or Saffron, Mal's not interested."

Mal gave him a dirty look for some reason and before any other reaction was made, River supplied them with, "Her names neither one of those. Name is Delphi."

All the crew was in the dark. Mal went on to state. "I don't like this. Fanty nor Mingo would ever tell us of a job out in the black."

Inara finally weighed in and asked, "Don't they work out of that bar, Maidenhead, on Beaumonde?"

Jayne agreed. "Yeah, if they had a job or someone for us to meet that had a job for us they'd be inviting us there."

Mal finished the thought. "And we'd go into their corner with a hired dancer to block us from view of the vids."

Simon added, "Maybe they figured we couldn't show our faces there again judging from our last visit." He looked up at River, as they all did, but River kept her straight face.

Instead of reacting to their strange looks of some kind of remembrance, she stated, "Their words look afraid. Scared. They don't seem real."

I had to ask her, "You got that from an encrypted message?"

"I may have read between the columns a little," she answered casually.

"Where is this Delphi?" Mal asked.

"I have the coordinates where we're to meet her."

"She's meeting us in space?" Simon asked.

"That does seem strange," Mal said. "Course, there's no planets about for several hours. Maybe whatever she has for us can't wait."

"Or whatever she has in mind for a trap can't wait," Jayne said.

"I'm actually aware of that, Jayne. Thinking maybe we can set up one for her, in case." For some reason, Mal looked at me for a split second, then to Inara to nod at her, and then he ordered River, "Go ahead and make an intercept course to meet with her. How far is she?"

"With our speed now it will only be an hour. We can hard burn to get there faster."

"No, don't want her thinking we're too eager."

"Or desperate," Jayne added.

Mal continued and said, "Funny, how close she is to us."

"Are we going to play it out?" Simon asked.

"Seems like. Got my interest, anyway."

"And we all know how well your interests end up," Inara quipped.

Mal ignored the remark and then said pointing at me, "First, I'd like to have him not here."

I whined, "I can keep to my bunk."

"No," Mal said, "somewhere different." He looked at Inara and requested, "Perhaps he'd like a tour of a Companion's quarters."

At first, Inara's reaction was mild surprise. Then it seem to be filled with realization. I was totally at a loss at what was going on at the time. She then turned to me and asked, "Would you like to see my place? I have some tea."

"You mean to get me out of the way if something happens," I cried.

Mal replied, "Something along the lines of a promise to a King."

I turned to Inara and said, "Sure. Let's go." I started to walk up the stairs but as Inara passed by Mal, he softly held her left arm and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and followed me up the stairs.

I entered her shuttle which also acted as her quarters and I am here to tell you, I have never seen such elaborate decoration before or since. And I live in a Royal Palace. The place exuded a feeling of warmth and comfort. She had candles burning incense with the sweet smell of fresh lilies. I remarked at how I loved the place and Inara said her thanks and proceeded to prepare the tea. She asked me to sit down at the small futon she had placed near her bed. As I passed her grand place of slumber, I imagined many kinds of clients who would have been at her advantage there. I remembered thinking to myself that I would have a great time in rehashing to my friends that I was present in a Companion's sacred area of worship. She brought the tea over and she poured the hot water in two cups with the tea leaves already placed inside them. She nodded for me to join her and I sipped the tea, which was a wonderful taste of wild herbs I couldn't place but in no way was I dissatisfied.

I knew what was going on and I just came out and asked her, "I'm to be kept here until they're done speaking with the mysterious guest."

She smiled and complimented, "You have great instincts, Deke. You will do well in the future with that gift."

"I suppose." I looked around more at the dwelling and saw drawn back curtains trying to hide the cockpit. It was then I suddenly figured another reason for them putting me here. "And if something does go wrong, we have a means to escape."

"Can't get anything past you, can I?"

I slowly shook my head. "It's one of the reasons my father can't relate to me."

"How's that?"

I shrugged. "He can usually read people in an instant without even speaking to them. If he has any trouble in reading them, he has his aides to help him with background of anyone he comes in contact with. He can't read me and he already knows my background."

"Hmm...therefore, he can't control you."

I was mildly surprised at her evaluation of me, but then remembered she was trained as a Companion. "Guess that's the whole thing in a nutshell, huh?"

"You have to ask yourself that question."

"How?"

"Ask yourself if the control you seek is worth the price of your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yes. You do love your father, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Do you ever tell him so?"

I had to pause on that question because I knew the answer. I was hesitant to answer but Inara saved me that fate.

"Do you have any interest in anyone of the opposite sex?"

I almost got red because the truth was that I was coming down with a crush on Inara. My god, who wouldn't? Though I figured that the truth would embarrass myself and to an extent her as well. Instead, I supplied her with a fact that was still truth enough. "Yes, there is a girl I would like to know better. She's in my tutoring sessions. She's the daughter of a Royal Shepherd."

"Ah, a Shepherd's daughter. Those are the ones that usually don't hold back their sins."

I chuckled. "So the stories say. She's not beautiful by any means...like you are." She nodded her thanks. "This girl just lights up a room when she enters. And she doesn't even have to say anything."

"Actually, she is saying much more than you realize. What's her name?"

"Tasia. She could be a handful, but then so can I. She's always flying off the handle at something. She can get mad easily, but can go back to normal in a pinch. I don't know, I can have virtually any girl on the planet with that Prince title before my name. You know how that is. You can have any man you want."

"The misconception is that a Companion actually chooses her own clients. I don't look at it as having any man I want. I see it as choosing the right man that I want for that moment."

I listened to her more as she went on, but I couldn't tell you what exactly she said. I had forgotten to reset the built in recording files in my ring and the current file I had set ran out of memory. I had preset the ring for enough files for the time I was with them, but for each individual file I did have to reset to a fresh one every few hours or so. The combination of the tea, the smells of the incense, and her soft voice lulled me to lie back on the futon and I soon lost consciousness in sleep.

Now, there is a blank space of time from when I fell asleep and when I awoke. I awoke in complete darkness. I couldn't hear the engines any longer so I figured they must have stopped. In fact, there were no sounds at all. No voices. Not even Inara's. I was so confused but even more so when I realized I was inside a small area of concealment. I could barely move. I looked up to see a small sliver of light along an edge. It was where a lid met container. I didn't want to burst open the lid because it was unknown to me what was going on the outside. It wasn't long until I saw a figure block part of the sliver of light. It stood in front of me. I hesitated but still went forward with whispering out, "Inara?"

Suddenly, the lid opened and there I saw a stranger who was so not Inara. The woman wore her dark hair long and just over her eyes. She wore way too much make up, more than likely to hide the scars and blemishes around her face. Knowing this was a woman that may have invited herself on board, I quickly reached under the trunk away from her sight and reset the file on my ring. She peered in at me from outside the trunk and said in a rough deep voice, "Sorry, my Prince, but your Companion is sleeping."

I sat up from my trunk, not even thinking of why I was placed there, and looked around at Inara's place. Over by the cockpit, I saw Inara's body lying limp with no motion.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh, she's all right. Just sleeping. Like the rest of the crew."

"Wait. You called me Prince. Who are you?"

She smirked evilly and said, "My name's Delphi." She paused and added, "But, you can call me Mrs. Gus Busby."

Before I could react to her familiar name, she raised a weapon at me. A stun pistol. She took the shot at me and once again I was unconscious in an instant.

Wow, this is great remembering all this. Sorry, to keep you hanging, but it is getting late. Hee, this is almost reading like a mystery isn't it? I promise I will continue in the morning after my duties. Trust me, this is just where my little adventure is just beginning.

KING D. AUGUSTUS III - END LOG ENTRY : 9 July 2528: 01:15


	4. Entry 4

**Eyewitness 4.0**

KING D. AUGUSTUS III - BEGIN LOG ENTRY : 9 July 2528: 11:25

My apologies for keeping you in suspense from the last entry. It was getting late and my eyes were getting heavy from staring at the screen for so long. I just wanted to be awake as I entered this entry. This will be the "meat and potatoes" of the whole reason why I am adding this event into the official logs. So, I have told my aides that I am not to have any contact for several hours.

Ok, enough suspense. Let me start where I left off. I was kidnaped.

Being confined to the dark for an unknown handful of hours is more or less scary. The whole time I was out I could not think. It wasn't until I realized I was captive inside a dim, cold cell when I remembered the name of my captor.

Mrs. Delphi Busby.

This had to be Busby's wife. Or Ex. Why in the _gorram_ 'Verse would she have reason to take me? Well, I will tell you, of course.

I was well awake when she entered my prison. Long before that, I was alone with my thoughts. One of many was what she had done to _Serenity's_ crew. To see Inara lying face down motionless was an eerie image. Delphi had to have used the same stun pistol on the crew as she did me, so they couldn't have been dead. Unless they fired upon the Firefly from afar to destroy her.

Funny how I'm now referring to _Serenity_ as a "her".

Delphi opened the thick iron door and she stood in front of me. She glared at me all too silently. She dressed in ratty, though colorful clothing that was close fitting to her body. She was by no means a beauty but her long strands of ebony hair across her face in random directions gave the illusion she was. Until you pushed back the hair to reveal the scars and blemishes. Her attire and her demeanor right then gave her a sinister look.

I prepared for her words as I reached to my ring to start a new file. I thanked the toy makers of the ring that the thing made no noise. Then, I was true to form and started my tantrum.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Where is the _Serenity_ crew?" I yelled at her.

She must have known my weakness because my outburst created no reaction. She kept on glaring at me.

I yelled back, "Answer me, bitch!"

She smiled, or rather smirked. She finally said, "Such language for a child. In answer to your question, you are here for a very important opportunity."

I stared back at her and said, "And that means..."

"_Our_ opportunity."

"You mean you and your husband, Gus."

"Precisely. Smart boy."

"Some tell me I'm too smart."

She acknowledged my comment with a nod, but she was not prepared for my next statement. "You know, your husband stabbed my friend Oscar to death."

She finally stopped smirking and she turned aggressive. "That was necessary."

"How is death necessary?"

"Indeed. A very rhetorical question that may never be answered. In this case, it was. Mandalay knew too much."

"Too much of what?"

"You also talk too much." She went back to her smirk. "I do need you for a simple task, however."

"What? You're crazy if you think I'm going to help you."

"I didn't say you had a choice."

"What did you do with the crew of _Serenity_?"

"Those fools? They didn't know what hit them. My men and I came in invited on their pathetic ship because of their curiosity and greed. Don't worry, we didn't kill them. They would have been out for several hours and we were long gone before then. They had no clue." She stopped to consider. "Although, they must have known you were a target. You were secure inside that trunk in the Companion's shuttle. Until you revealed yourself that is."

She let the knowledge of my failure sink in a bit before she continued. "I need for you to follow me. Don't bother hesitating. I gave my guards orders to use extreme force if you even flinch." She neared me and stated while staring straight into my royal blues, "I have a mission and it can be accomplished either with you alive or dead."

"You won't hurt me. I'm just a kid," I dared.

She sneered and replied, "I have killed children younger than even you. Now, follow me."

She turned and exited my cell and I followed. The guards she spoke of were on either side of the cell's doorway and after Delphi and I reached past it, they followed as well. They were armed to the teeth. Delphi took us past other locked cells in the dank area. We came upon a large flight of stairs which we climbed. At the top, she took me through many corridors and within a few minutes we came to a vast opening.

It was a large control room filled with several consoles where various people were working at their own Cortex. At the far end to the right was a wide screen that showed various other areas of the complex in small separated squares. She led me to the top of the area before the screens and turned to the guards to stand by. I looked around at the area before I asked, "What is this place?"

"Our headquarters."

"Our meaning you and Gus."

She nodded her agreement.

I challenged her patience by stating, "Pretty soon, it will just be yours."

She replied back quickly to say, "Not if you can help it."

"And why do you still think I would budge to help you?"

"Because your refusal means your death."

My eyes widened and I just came back with an empty, "Oh."

"We are gaining access to your father's private Cortex, but we lack one vital piece of data."

I followed her thought process and connected the dots. "You need the pass code for the fifth barrier."

"If you would be so kind," she said sweetly.

"If I don't give it, and you kill me, you still won't have it."

"Not necessarily. We can still retrieve it. Though it will take several more hours than if you were to just give it to us. It will take precious time, but I really don't mind either way. The only difference would be is that we would have to inform the King of your death."

I remember gulping at that statement. I remember my heart nearly bursting out of my chest it was beating so hard. I was trapped. I couldn't use any of my usual tactics with this woman.

I know you're thinking that I couldn't with the crew of _Serenity_ either. Despite them knowing every nuance of my personality, like Delphi seemed to, their reaction to me was in jest. Even Jayne seemed to insult me as if he were trying to get closer to me. If he wasn't insulting you, he was really saying he didn't like you. It was his way, as Inara would have put it. Delphi, on the other hand, knew my personality. She had a mission. Nothing was going to stop her from accomplishing her mission. Including me and my ways. When she said she would kill me, she meant it. Mal had shot at me and missed to scare me as a way to intimidate. Delphi used her plan to murder me as a way to get what she wanted. And I would have to say it was working.

As I usually did when I was scared or intimidated back then, I hid it. I changed the subject. "So, what world are we on?"

"We are on the planet where my people are trapped under total control of the Alliance."

"That could be any number of planets."

"One in particular that the Coalition gave the Alliance special command over. Boros. As you and your father know all too well."

For those who need yet another history lesson and cannot tear themselves away from my heart stopping words to get to an arch-wave, Boros is a civilized planet that did have a heavy Alliance influence. The main reason was that it was the birthplace of the Independent Army. It was where the Army trained and eventually fought and lost another battle. After the war, the Alliance made sure to saturate themselves on the planet with their presence to avoid any further Independent risings. Of course, it didn't occur to the brainless wonders of Parliament that the Army could rise anywhere else. Then, after the Miranda affair, the Coalition was calling the shots and the Alliance didn't have much control over planets as they once did. In an act of either mercy or pity over the embarrassment of Miranda, the Coalition gave the weakened Alliance full control over Boros. Which I could see Delphi's aggression toward them. What it had to do with my father and I left me confused. So, I asked her.

"Your father had the power to intervene in the Coalition's handing over control of Boros to the Alliance."

"I don't think my father could have done anything."

She shook her head slightly. "You are so naive. You father, the King, has, or had, more influence over Parliament than even he realized. You Royal folk live on the All Powerful Londinum, the first official planet ever to be made from a lifeless moon to a living civilization. You have the ideals closest to that of Earth That Was. Did you know your own palace is a replica of the Taj Mahal?"

"Actually, I did. Like I know our clock tower is a copy of Ancient London's Big Ben. And the bridge in New Angeles is a replica of the Golden Gate bridge in San Francisco. That's old news. I'm still waiting to hear an answer to my question. Surely, you're not jealous of us."

"Stupid child. It's not jealousy. It's pity." She paused and explained, "We had a plan in place that would have ended your father's ignorance of the Alliance having full control over Boros. A plan that you ruined."

I was confused at first with her accusation. Then I focused on her accusing only me. What would I have done to ruin her and her husband's future plans? How about being witness to a murder? Sudden realization came over me when I remembered what Delphi told me earlier._ Mandalay knew too much._

I said aloud my own accusation to her. "Oscar found out about your plan and Gus killed him. That's what they were arguing about."

"Give the boy an Ice Planet! You catch on well."

My reaction to her admission almost got me killed. I lunged and yelled a Chinese curse at her, but her guards took me down to the ground in no time with extreme force. I was still lying on the ground when Delphi knelt down to my level with an evil grin and said, "Temper. You don't want us to go to Plan B just yet." She nodded to her guards to let me up but still restrain me. Delphi went over to a man at one of the consoles and addressed him.

"We're ready for the wave, Marcus."

"Give me another half hour," Marcus demanded.

Delphi almost flew off the handle. "A half hour? Why haven't you got through yet?"

"I told you. Breaking through the first four bindwalls is tough enough. Cracking into the Royal system cortex ain't like cracking any normal one. The fifth one is especially tough and we'll need the kid's pass code to get through that."

"Don't worry. He'll give it. Just hurry on getting to that fifth barrier. You know how I don't like delays."

Marcus gave a nervous acknowledgment and went about his duty.

Through my restraints, I took the down time to my advantage. "Why did Oscar have to die?"

Without turning around at me she answered, "He found out about our plans to interject a new successor to the throne."

I scoffed and stated, "That's impossible. The successor can only be an heir. Like me."

She finally turned to me and said, "Ah, sweet innocent boy, you haven't read the fine print. In the event of a King's suicide, the heir rule is negated."

"My father would never kill himself. That's the coward's way out."

"We had a plan in play that would make your King look a coward and therefore make his death perceived as a suicide. Upon that, the successor goes to the Chief Advisor and then only he can make changes as he see fit. Just as traditional Royal law dictates."

I half was talking to myself when I said, "Making Gus King. And you would be Queen."

Delphi sighed. "That would have been a nice bonus." She then scowled at me. "You ruined everything."

I took back my smart ways and suggested, "Technically, it was Oscar who ruined it. I just happened to see it."

"If you hadn't, we could have disposed of the body and blamed it on any number of radical movements against the Court."

"He wasn't just a body. He was my friend."

She then looked at me with a certain amount of pity. "Oh, my boy. If you had seen what Gus and I had during the war, you would have found that friends die. Friends can be torn apart by mortar shells and evaporated by cannon fire. All for no reason. But, Death goes on. It has no choice on who it takes. No remorse. No feeling." She brought herself back to reality for a bit and then said, "Now, if you don't mind, I wish you to be silent until I have the need for you to not be silent. Remember, Plan A depends on you speaking. Plan B doesn't."

So, I stood there with her goons restraining me and I watched her tech break through the fifth barrier and into my father's personal Cortex. Finally, after that thirty minutes, Marcus announced his success and Delphi came to his side. After a few minutes of conferring, she motioned to the guards to escort me over. They did so and I saw a screen with a blank field where a pass code would go.

"Here's your shining moment, Prince. The pass code please."

"What are you going to tell my father?"

"Haven't you figured out the exchange yet, dear?"

I heard the word exchange and I knew. "Me for Gus."

She didn't bother with agreeing. She kept on asking for the pass code.

I started to recite the long code that I committed to memory for emergency situations when I had to contact my father quickly. Otherwise, not even I could pass through the many figureheads it took to talk with the King of Londinum. I reluctantly proceeded to give the code, and when I was midway through reciting it, a klaxon sounded suddenly throughout the complex.

"What is that?" Delphi demanded.

Another one of the men at a different console called out, "We have a breach in Sector A2."

"Put it on screen," Delphi cried.

On the screen I saw the best sight I could imagine at that point and time. At first there were sounds of gunfire and then cries of pain as guards were taken down. The gunfire's source was soon revealed beyond the shadows.

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne were all firing upon Delphi's guards and winning. They inched their way closer to the main center with precision. I was overwhelmed with joy at seeing that they actually came to rescue me. But, how did they know I was here on Boros?

Delphi wanted the same answer. She said, "I don't know how they knew, but they have all signed their death warrants." She turned to the guards who were holding me. "Keep him here. If those fools get in here, let them watch their Prince die in front of them."

Before I could express my shock, she turned to Marcus. "Can we do this at the alternate location?"

"It will take several more hours. Pretty much we'd be starting back at Square One."

She simply took her pistol from her waist and shot Marcus in the chest. "Wrong answer. I'll make sure to hire more competent techs from now on." She reached over the console to take out a memory slide and she stuffed it in her pocket. She then turned to me and said, "Toodles, fair Prince. It was a pleasure. Let's hope your rescuers get to see their attempt was all for nothing." She about faced toward a sliding door on the opposite side of the room and disappeared behind it.

The sound of gunfire and wails of death were getting closer. From behind me, two guards who were once protecting the main entrance to the center fell to the floor as their lives ended. The rest of the people working at their stations had already fled to the exits. Then, from around the corner, in came Mal with his trusty pistol held high. From behind him came Zoe with her shotgun and then Jayne with a huge automatic.

The three entered the control room and spotted me in the center and Mal announced, "The Big Damn Heroes return!"

The guards surrounding me held me in between them with the one on my left about ready to put a bullet in my brainpan. He called out to the crew, "Say goodbye to your Pri–"

He never finished his sentence. With a quick motion too fast to describe, Mal raised his pistol and shot the two guards on either side of me both dead center in the forehead. They both dropped to the floor without even knowing what hit them.

I stared at the Captain in disbelief. He just looked at me and casually asked, "You all right?"

"I am now. But, Delphi, she got away. She admitted to Gus's murder of Oscar."

"Which way she go, kid?" asked Jayne.

I pointed to the sliding doors. "Through there. Not a minute ago."

Mal turned to Zoe. "What's beyond there?"

Zoe raised her comm to her mouth and asked through it, "Kaylee, I need you to see what's on the south side of the main control center."

Kaylee's sweet voice came through and said, "Just a moment." A pause and then her voice returned, "There's a launch pad on the South exit. Infrared is showing a huge heat signature."

Zoe looked at Mal. "That's her exit."

Mal was already running towards the sliding doors and through them when he gave the order, "Let's move out! We should be able to get to her before she reaches it. Everyone copy?"

Zoe and Jayne followed him in running and since I had no desire to stay I ran to bring up the rear. We ran down more hallways as I think I heard Mal ask which direction. I saw Jayne's back turn right and I followed. It wasn't long until I saw them stop at a clearing and in front of them about twenty yards away was Delphi attempting to unlock the door to the launch pad.

"Stop right there, Delphi!" Mal shouted.

"You're too late!" she called back. She flipped another switch on the wall and something created a noise. Coming down from the ceiling embedded into the outer doorway was a sheet of clear plastic that acted as a wall. It came down between the crew and Delphi. The wall extended to the ends of the doorway thus blocking the crew's way to Delphi. Small holes were placed at alternate intervals like breathing holes. Jayne brought up his huge gun and was about to fire until Mal grabbed the end of it to stop him.

"Don't. That's a durasheild. You fire that and you'll hit us."

Jayne asked sadly, "Bulletproof?"

"Pretty much," Mal answered.

Instead of escaping, Delphi walked in confidence towards the crew. She looked like she was having too much fun. She started to speak, and though her voice was muffled on the other side, we could still hear her. "Well, well...the crew of _Serenity_ triumphs again. I see you dispatched my guards quick enough. Never could get anything past you, Malcolm Reynolds. Or should I call you Sergeant Reynolds of the 57th Overlanders if memory serves."

"Captain, now. And if mine serves, Corporal Delphi Cartwright and Sergeant Gus Busby of the 49th Death Marchers. You two must've hitched after the war. How is old Admiral Marsh?"

"Dead. Of a heart attack, no less. Saved by the atrocities of war."

"There's atrocities a-plenty after the war. Kidnaping only being one. Snatching a Prince could even be worse."

Delphi ignored the remark to ask what she had wanted to ever since Mal and his crew's entrance. "How exactly did you find us?"

"Found him just fine. You were just a pretty bonus."

Delphi explained, "We scanned him before we reached here and nothing showed."

"That's cuz your scanners only detect what's on the outside. Can't see what's on the inside."

Recognition fell upon Delphi and she sighed projecting defeat, "Liquid tracking gel."

"Huh?" I asked confused. "I didn't take no gel."

Mal looked back at me to ask, "What? You mean you didn't like Inara's tea? Good thing she heavied it up with spices or else it might have come back up. I've seen people try downing that stuff straight. It ain't a pretty sight."

Delphi continued asking their secret. "How did you know to use it?"

Zoe supplied with, "Because Fanty and Mingo would never announce a new job prospect over an unsecured crypto. Only way they would have is if they were forced beyond their will. Which, in fact, they were."

Jayne added, "By the way, their men took care of yours on Beaumonde. We didn't have a thing to do with them."

Mal chimed in, "And we figured the only thing of value on board we had worth takin' was a Prince. So, we hid him. Obviously, not well enough." He looked at me scornfully. I gave him an apologetic look.

Delphi admitted, "Very clever. But, as you can see, you have no more tricks up your sleeve. I shall be off now." She looked at me and warned, "You may have gotten away this time, but you haven't seen the last of me."

I said back to her, "You're husband is going down. And with what I know now, you won't be able to set foot anywhere in the 'Verse."

Zoe added, "The kid Prince is right. You won't be able to show yourself even on border planets."

The woman replied with honor, "I have my ways around that."

Mal then asked, "Why are you even doing this? The war's been long over. Ain't it time to move on?"

"Move on to what? There's nothing out there for survivors like us, Captain. Look at what you do. You hop around planet to planet taking any job you can find to just scrimp until the next one. You're pathetic."

Mal said sternly, "You don't know a thing about us. Ever think some may enjoy that life?"

"What kind of life is that?"

Mal simply stated, "Ours."

"This is so very not interesting. I'm sorry if I have to cut our sad talk short, but I do have places to be, people to kill."

"You two always were the violent sort," Mal commented.

"I'm guessing that's the reason they joined the Death Marchers," Jayne surmised.

"Shut up!" Delphi shouted.

I said back at her, "Temper."

"Cute," she replied as she neared the control panel to open the sliding door. "I shall be going now. Don't try tracking me. I'll know."

She hit the button to open the door. She stood in front of it in preparation to exit. She received a surprise instead.

River Tam blocked the entrance on the other side of the door and with even quicker motion than Mal, she extended her right arm with her hand, palm out, and thrust it into Delphi's chest. The woman was propelled across the foyer and landed almost at the foot of the clear shield blocking the crew from the two females. River walked gracefully over to the fallen woman who was just getting up.

"Where ya been?" asked Jayne casually.

River replied sweetly, "Outside. Waiting. Listening."

"That's our Albatross," Mal said proudly. "Ain't it a thing, though. Every villain always has to stay and gloat."

"Never fails," Zoe quipped.

Delphi didn't just get up. She raised her left foot quick to land across River's face. It was River this time who was thrown across the room sideways from the blow. Delphi brought herself up to full height and stood before the teen girl. "So you're the infamous River Tam. The little girl who took down the Alliance."

River got herself up and turned back to the woman. "Had help. Many snowballs falling to my rescue. Can't melt them anymore. Time for a shovel."

Delphi reached confusion. "What the _gorram_ hell are you talking about, girl?"

Jayne replied, "She's starting to speak nonsense. That means she's _really_ pissed off. Trust me, that girl can be dangerous even when she's all sweet and nice."

I added with glee, "Delphi, you are _so_ going to get your ass kicked."

Delphi smiled, "Is that so?" Delphi quickly raised her gun and without any hesitation she fired point blank at the girl. The bullet actually missed. River made a move to duck so blindly fast that not even a bullet could catch up to her. Her momentum took her past Delphi and River took control of the woman's arm to eject the weapon out of her hand and she threw her to the opposite wall to slam her against it. Delphi went down again to the floor but to her credit she got herself back up in good time.

"Ok, that's impressive," Delphi admitted. "But, I can do better." She reached from behind her to reveal a strange piece of metal about nine inches long. She did something weird to it as she twisted it up and down. The sides of the piece opened at both ends and when she was done twirling, a long blade was revealed. "Let's see what you got, little girl."

River merely paced in front of the woman repeating in monotone, "Spoons set in order. Can't pick them up yet."

Delphi chuckled, "This is no spoon, dear. This is a long knife. All the better to cut you with." She quickly lunged toward River with the blade outstretched and River made to move to the opposite direction. But Delphi countered that move. She feigned going in one direction and changed to the opposite to match River's. The cut dug deep into River's arm. Blood was trickling down but not quite overspilling.

The crew gasped at the injury to their Albatross. They all wore worried looks. Including me. River stared at the small wound with a bit of fascination. She looked back up at Delphi who was on the other side of River and ready for the next offensive move. When River stared at her this time, I swear I will never see a face more full of rage than that. She spoke in riddles. "Pain. Pain goes away. Come back another day."

Delphi told her, "Pain never goes away, little girl. It stays with you forever."

River kept on. "It's a horizon. No middle. No end. At night it disappears. Fades away. Smaller every day. I can hear you, Delphinia. Alone in the world. All alone. No tree. No offspring. Orphaned in youth."

Delphi then went white. Her color drained from her face. "How...how did you know that?"

"You fear speaks for you," was all River's reply. "Afraid."

Delphi turned angry and cried, "I'm not afraid of dying!"

"Not afraid of death. Afraid of _living_," River replied. Then Delphi lunged again forward and attempted another feign to cut River again. River was ready this time. Instead of shifting to the left or the right, River did something that was totally unexpected. She moved _into_ Delphi's lunge shortening the distance between her and Delphi. River reached out with both arms and they landed on Delphi's shoulders and River used that leverage to lift herself up and over Delhi completely. River did a flip in the air as she came down to face Delphi's back. Before Delphi knew it, the teen was behind her. As Delphi was confused by this move, she turned around at River but the girl took her elbow and thrust it hard against the woman's head. So hard, in fact, that the woman lost control of the switchblade and it clanged to the floor rendering it harmless. Delphi also fell to the floor unconscious.

River then went over to the wall controls and flipped the switch that lifted the shield allowing us back into play. Zoe went to River to check on her injury on her arm.

"Not all that bad," Zoe checked. "Your brother will have you patched in no time."

Mal came near the motionless Delphi Busby and they all surrounded her. I made mention of a memory slide in her pocket and Zoe proceeded to search the unconscious woman's clothing until she found it.

"What now?" I asked.

Mal looked up at me and smiled. "Looks like we got a trial to crash."

And that was how the crew of _Serenity_ came to my rescue. It was an act of bravery and cleverness that I have yet to see in the most advanced of Armies.

Well, I have my aides calling for me now. Guess the time caught up to me. It's weird rehashing this a decade after it all happened. It's almost like I'm reliving it. I promise I will report more tonight. I have yet to explain the results of the trial. And also the results of the crew's actions and the changes they made. And I'm not just talking about the trial.

Anyway, toodles for now.

KING D. AUGUSTUS III - END LOG ENTRY : 9 July 2528: 12:46


	5. Entry 5

KING D. AUGUSTUS III - BEGIN LOG ENTRY : 9 July 2528: 23:10

I have found many obligations as King and otherwise. If someone would have told me ten years ago that I would someday be King of Londinum, well, I'd believe them actually since I am the only heir. By no means does it say that I was ready. I am the age of twenty-five now and I still do not know what I am doing. Those who admit their ignorance are full of wisdom, as my father says.

Anyway, I digress.

When we left Boros with Delphi and the evidence in tow, we were barely hours from the beginning of the trial. Boros was quite a ways from Londinum, but River and Kaylee made it their mission to high tail it back in time. As Jayne tied up the still unconscious Mrs. Busby, Mal came from behind me as I watched with glee to announce, "We'll get to Londinum just in time for the trial. That evidence will do them good for somewhere on the side of infinity being locked up."

Being the arrogant teen that I was then, I had to say back, "Then you and your crew will take your coin and shove off."

Jayne looked back at Mal and Mal looked down at the grated floor with a solemn look and said, "That's not entirely exact."

I was confused. "What does that mean?"

"We sorta contacted your dad to get him all caught up on our misplacement of you."

"I bet that went well."

"Yeah," Jayne replied, "we got ourselves one fine talkin' to."

I chuckled, "I know all about those talking to's. So, he's paying you less now?"

"Much less," Mal answered. "In fact, the figure is actually down to one single digit."

"Uh huh. That digit wouldn't be a zero, would it?"

"That'd be so."

"Wait a minute, you mean you're not getting paid for your rescue of me?"

"Not unless we get paid in kindness," Mal said.

Jayne quipped, "And that ain't likely, neither. King Daddy was pretty steamed."

"He ordered us off the job and said something about sending his Army. We had your position from the tracking gel and we gave it to him."

"Yeah, but some Captain who shall be nameless grew a heart and convinced the others to come after you anyway."

Mal shrugged. "We figured we were in a closer position and could get to Boros faster."

I then asked the obvious. "Why would you come after me if you knew you wouldn't get paid?"

Mal just said back, "Oh...well, Jayne, untie Mrs. Busby there and I'll hand her back her memory slide. Apparently, the Prince liked it better in her captivity. Must be a sorta complex with a fancy psychological name."

"If I let her go, can I hit her like River did?"

"Don't think you could manage that level of grace even in violence. Besides, I do believe that if we do let her go, River will come down from piloting and treat Mrs. Busby to some more good sense knocked into her."

"Ok!" I said. "I get it."

In actuality, I didn't then. I do now, but not fully. Consider this. You accept a task in which you were told you would be paid a considerable amount of money. Somehow, circumstances beyond your control prevent you from succeeding the task. Upon that failure, you're told the compensation to you is forfeit and another party would be called upon to complete the task. What would it take for you to ignore the refusal and attempt to complete the task anyway, knowing you wouldn't be compensated? Up until that time, I would have had a hard time answering such a question. Of course, I was only fifteen then. It wasn't until after I met the crew of _Serenity_ when I had an answer.

Humanity. The entire crew reeked of it. Even Jayne, though he did well to hide it. I knew about hiding emotions well at that time. I have learned since to let them out once in a while and allow them to breathe. Let them get some air. If they stay hidden, the amount of humanity inside you escapes. Just ask Mrs. and Mr. Busby.

Anyway, when we did arrive on Londinum, the Court authorities took Delphi under a bind by law. She was still a little groggy, not from River's blow, but from her brother's injection. It seemed Delphi tried to awake at some point during the flight back. The crew and I were escorted up to the main palace. I could tell from the astounded looks from civilians we were receiving that the rumors of my rescue from danger were already leaked. I held my head up high as I was walking true in good company.

We arrived in the King's chamber, again in an obscure location of the palace. I ran to my father with open arms as he expressed his joy at my safety. He then looked to the crew with a solemn glare. He let go of me and stood before them with Mal front and center.

"You ignored my order," the King stated.

"It was more out of necessity than ignorance," Mal stated.

"I had already sent an Army to Boros at the coordinates you supplied."

"And my guess is that they arrived by now."

"They did. Though they found the complex deserted. It wasn't a total loss. In the dungeon below, there were some members of Parliament captured for their knowledge of the couple's plan. Luckily for them, they weren't treated to her husband's rage, like Oscar was."

"Well, we were just glad to be of help," Mal said. "Now, seeing that the Prince is all nice and healthy, like you asked, we'll just be moving along."

Before Mal turned to lead his crew out, the King called out to them. "Wait!" They stopped and looked at him. "I informed you that there would be no compensation for your lack of effort, if my memory recalls at how I put it."

"In so many words," Mal agreed.

Inara then spoke in full ambassador mode. "We do seek your forgiveness, Your Majesty, for our failure. However, we felt it was our duty to finish the job you asked of us despite there being no payment." She looked at me and smiled. "Prince Deke's safety is payment enough."

"Which is why I reconsidered," said the King.

Jayne brightened. "Reconsidered?"

"Yes. I will indeed compensate you. However, the amount we had agreed on will not be the same. I have decided to pay you what I believe is your worth."

"Your Majesty," Inara pleaded, "please do not feel you are required to do so. We allowed his capture to happen. We will reap the consequences."

The King simply said, "Yet, I still insist." He motioned for an aide to come forth and he did so. The aide was carrying a small case in which he handed to the King. The King in turn handed the case to Mal. Mal took the case with a curious look and the crew gathered around him. He placed the case on a nearby table and proceeded to open it.

Within seconds, their eyes all went wide.

It was Simon, not Jayne, who cried, "_Tzao g_ao!" I repeat, it was Simon, not Jayne. The rest were too speechless. Including Jayne.

Mal then finally found his voice and asked, "How...how much is here?"

The King said casually as if he were speaking of small change, "500,000 Square."

Jayne finally remarked, "We could buy _two_ new ships with this."

The rest of the crew, especially Kaylee, gave him a look of utter discontent. Jayne defended himself. "Didn't say we was gonna. Just givin' perspective."

Inara turned to the King to say, "Your Majesty, this is too much. We cannot possibly accept this."

The King smiled and said back, "I have compensated you what I believe is your worth. Yet, there is more to your reward." He paused as the crew waited in anticipation. "First, I want to invite you to stay a few days as my guests. I am sure Deke would love to give you a tour of the many places he has gotten himself into trouble." I greeted my father with a sour glare which he ignored. "You and your crew are entitled to some rest considering your occupation. Also, it will give you a chance to witness the results of the trial. It is my understanding that you knew the Busby's during the war, Captain?"

"Knew of them. Mostly their tendency towards violence."

The King nodded, "How ironic that it will be that tendency which will become their undoing." He paused. "Secondly, as you have graciously in effect saved my son from harm, I am granting you Royal Immunity."

Before the look of shock set in their faces, my father quickly added, "Now, before you assume, let me explain. This Immunity cannot go on record."

"On record?" asked a confused Kaylee.

"No. Because of your unconventional...how do I say...acquaintances...the Royal Court cannot have any dealings in such nefarious matters. Please, do not take offense."

Zoe spat out, "None taken. Is it my understanding that everything we have done in the past three days did not go on the record as well?"

The King answered, "That is correct. Nothing on record exists."

I remember snickering to myself then as I now listen to my files.

The King went on. "As far as my Court is concerned, Prince Dekterius was contained at a secure location off world for his safety until the trial."

I then had to interject, "What about them rescuing me? You can't deny them that honor."

"This is true, son. I cannot. And you cannot as well. My aides here would be the only others who can know. Unfortunately, this is how it will have to be. If word leaks out that I had hired a rouge crew anonymously to hide my own son when I didn't trust my own Army to do so, it would ruin my Court and my reign. Technically, I broke Royal law by merely allowing a witness of an upcoming trial to be off planet without the knowledge of the Court."

I cried, "So, who _is_ going to get the credit for rescuing me?"

Zoe answered before the King had a chance. "I suspect it would be his own guards already on Boros."

Without officially agreeing, the King said, "You do know it is for the best."

"We understand," Mal said. "It's not like we need more fame. That'll just bring the Alliance more attention to us."

The King then said, "I may be of help there, as well. Remember, I did grant you Royal Immunity. Through my influence over what's left of Parliament and the Alliance these days, I will be keeping abreast of your actions over the coming years."

Jayne interrupted right then and questioned, "Why will you be keeping a breast for?"

The snickers were quiet but evident. Inara had to explain the word slowly to the man.

With a small smile of his own that I hadn't seen in a while, the King continued, "As I was saying, if you ever are compromised by any member of Alliance, official or otherwise, I will evoke the Royal Immunity clause unofficially and you would be free thereafter. If this happens greatly over a period of time, I am sure even Parliament will lose interest in you. Soon, they will know who is keeping an eye on you. Although, with your cunning you showed in the past days, I would imagine the number of times you are compromised would not be great."

Jayne said aloud, "Wow. Loads of money and freedom. We must have done something good in a past life."

The King neared Jayne and said, "Do not think of what you do in terms of good or bad, son. Only have the belief that what you are doing is merely a form of being."

"Excellently put, Your Majesty," Inara nodded.

The King started again. "There is another proposition I wish to offer you. This will be your choice to accept as it is not required. Being that your crew has a knack for completing the most difficult of tasks one way or another, I may have a need for such a crew for my most delicate of tasks. Those that would be deemed unofficial. Would I have your acceptance if I call upon you for such a task in the future?"

"We would be honored, Your Majesty," Inara answered for the crew.

"Please, while this is all under the table, you may call me Phillip."

Even I was surprised at this from my dad. He allowed no one to call him by his forename. Not even I got to call him Phillip. Just father or dad. King on those many times I got myself in a sham.

The crew was honored and soon after they each gathered various items from their quarters in the ship and were introduced to their suites inside the palace. I tagged along to greet each of them in their quarters. Kaylee and Simon took a room together, naturally. Everyone else each had their own.

The trial came and I testified. The evidence from the memory slide were of the plans to thwart my father's reign and replace the throne with Gus himself. The defense that was appointed to Gus and Delphi tried to say that I was under duress after I practiced for so long at bracketball previous to when I entered the locker room. They claimed that I could not identify Gus at such a distance. That defense didn't go far. They were convicted in no time. They were both sent separately to Dyton Colony for the rest of their natural lives.

Now, I don't know if you thought of this yet, but I'll address it. Yes, I did have the audio files with the conversations of Delphi admitting to Gus's murder of Oscar. At the time, I didn't want them known. Over the years, I had asked Court Officials about the scenario in court about personal recordings used as evidence. They had told me that they wouldn't have been admissible because it was only myself who had knowledge of the recordings. The people were recorded under false pretenses. The only way they could be used in Court was if the recordings were disclosed beforehand to the subject. As it was, they wouldn't have mattered.

After the trial was over, the crew of _Serenity_ took the time off and stayed on Londinum for three days. I played tour guide for them to various places of interest. I took them to the areas where I played my pranks I got famously in trouble for, as well as telling them the stories behind them. They came to my bracketball practice in which I showed off my talents for kicking penalty shots a mere thirty-five feet. Kaylee and Simon took off for a few hours to Quantum Beach. Inara actually expanded her client list while here.

Kaylee was overjoyed helping our mechanics supply much needed upgrades to _Serenity_'s systems. This included, I was told later, a compression coil that may have been the very first one that was installed on the Firefly when it rolled out off the assembly line. Mal and Jayne went to Homestead Stable where they rode our fine horses. While Kaylee was busy with our mechanics, Simon made himself useful meeting with our medical staff at St. Catherine's Hospital. He was very gifted, I was told, and gave our doctors some good advice. River did whatever struck her fancy. She was a creature who could adapt so well in any environment. While we were all having lunch together on the second day in a bistro, a band was playing upbeat music nearby and River got up and danced rather well to it. And Zoe did pretty much what she did while I was on the Firefly. She kept to herself, barely getting out of her room or out of _Serenity_.

The King wanted to invite them to his box seat for the Opera on their last night. Of course, Jayne backed out as he spent that night in one of the lounge bars in New Angeles. I had wanted to do something that I had wanted to do since I came back to Londinum. I asked Tasia to go to the Opera with us. It wasn't easy. She flirted with me a little because she did admit she wished I would ask her out sometime. She agreed to go, I was relieved, and we had a grand time.

The morning that they were to depart, I helped them pack and say my goodbyes. I was allowed up the stairs past the kitchen so I could carry Kaylee and Simon's things to their cabin on the first floor. When Simon and Kaylee left, I took a peek further up to see the cockpit. Seeing that there was no one present at that moment, I snuck up the small staircase to the front of the ship. Inside I saw Zoe doing something that was quite out of character. She was seated in the right pilot's chair as I slowly approached her and made my presence known. I asked her if she was all right.

"What? Yes, I'm fine. What are you doing up here?"

"Curious, as usual. What are you doing playing with toy dinosaurs?"

She smiled herself as she placed the toys on the edge of the pilot's console. "These are special to me."

I took her tone in and said back, "Those were your husband's. Wash."

"You know about him?"

"Inara told me. Not much, though." I hesitated before I asked, "What was he like?"

She brightened with a certain amount of pride, "He was...full of life."

"And humor if he played with toy dinos."

She laughed, "That he did. A fun sense of humor." She then stopped smiling to go back to her monotone voice, "But, that's past. He's gone now."

I told her, "No...he's not."

She looked at me with a little shock and asked, "What?"

"He's in here. In this cockpit. And more importantly," I raised my arm to point at the middle of her chest, "he's inside there. And that is very much your future."

She tried hiding it, but a tear did escape. She then asked, "When did you become all philosophical?"

"When my friend, Oscar, died."

"You're only fifteen."

"I've grown up a lot in the past week," I simply stated before I left her alone.

Once they were set to leave, they greeted me one by one at the foot of the ramp.

Jayne just told me, "You are such a character, little Prince." He gave me a soft shove and turned away up the ramp.

"Hey, that sounded like an insult," I warned from behind him.

Inara overheard and she explained, "No, Deke, that is the closest Jayne gets to making a compliment. You should feel honored." She gave me a hug much to my enjoyment and she said her farewells and be carefuls to me. She told me to try to stay out of trouble. I told her I couldn't promise anything. Kaylee also gave me a bear hug and Simon gave me a handshake.

He added, "If you ever do have food poisoning, don't call me."

River came up to me in her usual graceful manner. I had no clue as to what she was to say to me.

She then quoted, "_'Be of good comfort, Prince, for you are born'_"

I smirked and quoted back, "_'O, farewell, honest soldier'_"

Mal was the last to enter the ramp and greet me. "You had enough adventures yet?"

"Not nearly enough. But, boy do I have some stories to tell my friends."

Mal then said casually, "Well, with that ring of yours you can quote us verbatim."

The shock in me made my jaw seem to fall to the ground.

Mal then added, "I had a variation of the toy as a kid on Shadow. Made my mother nuts hearing her voice back at her." He slapped me softly on the shoulder. "You behave now. Maybe we'll see you again."

Which I didn't until the wedding. Oh, whoops...getting ahead of myself. No, this was definitely not the last adventure I had with _Serenity's_ crew. Merely the first. All unofficial and off the record, of course. Until now. Those adventures will be saved for future entries.

Now, I must accompany my wife, Queen Tasia, and help her with my newborn son. Prince Hoban Oliver Augustus IV.

Until next entry, toodles.

KING D. AUGUSTUS III - BEGIN LOG ENTRY : 10 July 2528: 24:30


End file.
